


only for you

by hashbrownlewds (transgilmore)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: BUT THAT WON'T STOP ME, Coming Untouched, Emotional Sex, M/M, Vaginal Fingering, here take my percy rarepairs, i have watched abt 15 minutes of c1 total, trans gilmore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgilmore/pseuds/hashbrownlewds
Summary: "I just want to be good for you," Percy mumbles against the crook of Shaun's neck, dampening his smooth, dark skin with tears he can't understand.His hands rocks, a desperate rhythm to please, two fingers sliding deep into the warmth of Shaun's cunt and his thumb pressing firmly at his cock. Shaun is so warm and wet and sweet on Percy's fingers, and he strangely feels like comfort, like home.





	only for you

"I just want to be good for you," Percy mumbles against the crook of Shaun's neck, dampening his smooth, dark skin with tears he can't understand. 

His hands rocks, a desperate rhythm to please, two fingers sliding deep into the warmth of Shaun's cunt and his thumb pressing firmly at his cock. Shaun is so warm and wet and sweet on Percy's fingers, and he strangely feels like comfort, like home. 

"But you are, Percival." Shaun tells him simply, though his lust runs deep. Bejewelled fingers cord through the tired ivory of Percy's hair. Gilmore's voice carries on a soft moan. "My sweet Percy, you are." 

Percy almost believes his honey-sweet words, as Shaun tightens around his fingers. He presses the pads of his fingers insistently against his walls, against the spot that elicits the most gorgeous noises. Percy hides his face deeper in the junction of Shaun's neck and shoulder, lapping at the sweat-damp skin with a fervent tongue. Shaun tastes like human and he feels like heaven. 

Percy thinks he may come like this - cock achingly hard in his underwear. Perhaps he's tied his emotions up too tightly in a knot (or perhaps that's Shaun's doing) for his mind to tug simply at the cord of arousal. Perhaps he knows to wait for Shaun, knows to put his pleasure before his own. 

It's got him fucked up on a new level, being so madly in love that he cries into Shaun's shoulder while bringing him off. This is where Percy wants to be, against and inside Shaun's bright self, a golden sun. It's where he belongs, for an hour every few nights. Where the rest of the world doesn't matter, because Shaun helps him make their own. 

Percy's instincts tell him to duck his head when Shaun's hand in his hair encourages him out of his hiding place of his neck. But he's going to be _good_; he can forget himself when his only goal is to please Gilmore. 

So he breathes shakily, erratically, marvels with a lidded gaze at Shaun's blissful expression. Pleasured. All because of Percy, and his hand, and - oh, he'll come. 

"I'm so - so _close_, dear - won't you kiss me?" Shaun asks of him, and his voice trembles slightly. Percy hears himself whimper, an eagerly deferent noise in the back of his throat. _Anything_, he wants to gasp out, speeding up the slick thrusts of his fingers. _Anything, anything to repay you. Anything to stay with you. _

So Percy leans in and kisses Shaun, and he feels alight. Hanging onto Shaun by two delicious points of contact, he whines as Shaun licks into his mouth, kissing Percy as if he deserves it. 

Past Shaun's dark lips are his wonderful tongue, the flavour of dark chocolate and cherries, and ambrosia. It is painstakingly unforgettable, a secret elixir that Percy will think about until he dies. 

And Shaun gasps into his mouth, mouths a delighted _Percy_ as he throws his head back and climaxes. 

Percy fucks him as well as he can with his fingers and thumb, desperately working him through his orgasm, chewing on his lip. He tastes Shaun still on his mouth, and hopes he will for days and days. 

Shaun's cunt twitches in its sensitivity, as his moans colour the room, and it is too much for Percy. His want overflows; he's so clumsy, he cannot control himself, but he bucks his hips and comes in his underwear. 

"I'm sorry, I _love_ _you_, I'm _sorry_," Percy sobs, because he feels so good, and he's doing it for Shaun, feeling his pleasure for Shaun. 

He hopes he's being good. 

A minute or an hour, and the tension drains from Shaun, and he takes a shaking Percy with him as he falls back against the pillows, soft chest rising and falling with deep breaths. He rubs his thighs together, checks the slick he's spilled, encourages Percy's hand to leave his sex. 

"_Percy_," Shaun sighs after some quiet, after the smaller man has barely moved a muscle. His tone is light in post-orgasm and in pride. Percy really is wonderful, like glass, quaking as if he'll shatter. But he does so much for him. 

"Oh, _fuck_." Percy curses enthusiastically, still pressing himself closer to Shaun's side, where he's warmer, where he's larger and gentler than Percy. He finally remembers to withdraw his hand from Shaun's cunt, elicits a sensitive sigh as he does so. 

"Did you come too, sweet thing?" Shaun asks him, and Percy almost wants to curl up and die. He also feels mighty fulfilled, feeling so small, grateful for such a tiny thing. 

"Only for you." Percy gazes at Gilmore as he speaks, gold makeup and brown skin and blue eyes. Everything Percy can do at this minute, and all the tender minutes beforehand - only for him. 

Shaun shifts so he can kiss Percy properly, and he takes his time to be slow and gentle, to wipe underneath Percy's eyes when he could easily clean him with magic. 

They are both loosened by pleasure, and ultimately by each other. It is a moment in a million, as they kiss so sweetly. 

Perhaps - they have been good for each other. 


End file.
